Making Motions
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Stiles está a tres meses de cumplir dieciocho y se siente preparado para dar ese paso final con Derek. Desafortunadamente, Derek se niega a ceder en a su relación física y está decidido a esperar. Aun así, Stiles encuentra una manera de salirse con la suya, una en donde ambos están satisfechos. Traducción autorizada por whittledwood. Sterek.


Traducción autorizada por **whittledwood**

**Resumen: **Stiles está a tres meses de cumplir dieciocho y se siente preparado para dar ese paso final con Derek. Desafortunadamente, Derek se niega a ceder en a su relación física y está decidido a esperar. Aun así, Stiles encuentra una manera de salirse con la suya, una en donde ambos están satisfechos.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Making Motions**

* * *

—No sé por qué te hago promesas; siempre me arrepiento —jadea Stiles en el cuello de Derek.

Derek está besando y pasando la boca por su clavícula. Ambos están sin camisas pero siguen vestidos. A Stiles se le perdió una media, pero después de pensarlo concluye que ello difícilmente hace esto más sexy.

—No hablaremos sobre esto ahora —dice Derek. Va subiendo por su cuello con besos y vuelve a conectar sus bocas. Sus manos vagan por el pecho y abdomen de Stiles mientras las manos de éste se enredan en su cabello.

Stiles arquea su cuello y espalda cuando Derek lleva la boca hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Habla lentamente entre jadeos. —Sólo son tres meses. Estoy a tres meses de poder ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones con respecto a mi cuerpo. Lo que... sí, sigue. —Derek está abriéndose paso por su pecho, sus manos están bajando para agarrarle con firmeza de las caderas.

—Deja de hacer eso —dice al levantar la cara de la piel que está sobre su esternón.

Stiles cierra la boca y se miran fijamente por un par de segundos.

Stiles hace una mueca cuando las palabras caen de su boca. —Sólo digo que son apenas un par de meses...

—Tres. ¿Cómo fue que supe que no dejarías el tema? —exhala Derek. Suspira y se aleja de Stiles, rodando sobre su espalda a su lado. Se pasa una mano por la cara—. Stiles, basta. Sabes que no es negociable —dice con exasperación.

Se quita la mano de la cara cuando siente a Stiles rodar parcialmente sobre su lado, poniendo una pierna sobre él y acercando la cabeza a su cuello.

—Lo siento. Pienso mucho en esto... Me siento preparado, pero puedo esperar —dice Stiles alzando su cuerpo para darle un beso en la mandíbula—. Aun así, pienso mucho en besarte y tocarte. Estamos completamente desnudos y yo estoy repartiendo besos desde tu hombro hasta tus dedos... Lamiendo tu dedo corazón. Tal vez poniéndolo en mi boca. Chupándolo. —Deja de besar el área detrás de su oreja cuando escucha un gruñido bajo escapando de la garganta de Derek. Stiles sonríe contra su piel—. Ponemos otro dedo en mi boca, entonces otro más y los estás metiendo y sacando mientras yo los chupo. —Stiles esparce besos por la línea de su cabello y luego baja hasta su mejilla—. Entonces probablemente nos besamos un poco más o algo. —Derek sonríe y puede sentir la sonrisa de Stiles contra su mejilla—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. En serio. —Stiles pone una expresión más seria. Se mueve un poco hacia Derek y pone la boca en su hombro derecho.

—Te beso lentamente hasta llegar hasta tu abdomen, chupando y mordiendo. Y sé lo mucho que lo quieres. Así que aparto tu bóxer y bajo mi boca sobre tu polla. —Hace una pausa, sintiendo un podo de embarazo por lo que está saliendo de su boca, pero al echarle un vistazo a Derek decide continuar—. Lamo con mi lengua pesada y húmeda de abajo hacia arriba. Entonces pongo una mano en la base mientras chupo la cabeza. —Derek presiona su erección contra la pierna de Stiles, lo que éste quiere tomar como una señal de ánimo. Esta seguro de que Derek también puede sentirlo contra su cadera. Pero igual vuelve a alzar la mirada para asegurarse de no haber cruzado ninguna línea. Han estado en posiciones similares en el pasado, pero no están acostumbrados a frotarse a secas y dejar sus bóxers húmedos. No obstante, esto es diferente.

—Entonces chupo hasta abajo. —Ahora Stiles está susurrando las palabras acaloradas en el cuello de Derek. Una de sus manos se mueve de arriba hacia abajo por el pecho y el abdomen del otro. Mientras Derek tiene una mano fuerte puesta en la base de la columna de Stiles, con la otra agarra las sábanas. Stiles mueve despacio su cuerpo por el costado de Derek con una pierna metida entre las de éste—. Lleno mi boca con tu, estoy seguro que impresionante, polla. —Alza la mirada y le sonríe con dulzura, pero se apresura a continuar—. Si miras abajo, todo lo que puedes ver es mi cabeza bajando y subiendo. Chupo con fuerza y uso mi mano para masturbarte desde abajo. —Ahora está respirando con pesadez. Mantiene un ritmo lento mientras se frota contra la cadera de Derek y mueve el muslo contra su dureza. El mayor tiene sus ojos cerrados y sus manos se flexionan cuando Stiles habla.

—Te dejo caer de mi boca con una última lamida. Me incorporo y me siento a horcajadas sobre tu pecho. —La voz de Stiles vacila al final. Exhala lentamente sobre su piel—. Tomo tu mano y usamos el lubricante que está en ese cajón. De verdad está allí, por si quieres verificar —dice con una risa ligera.

—Stiles —susurra Derek, sin embargo, suena autoritario.

—Cubrimos tus dedos con lubricante y yo pongo uno de ellos para que toque mi... agujero. —Stiles siente que la descripción de su narración está comenzando a resbalar, pero trata de seguir—. Tú empujas poco a poco en mi interior y estoy caliente y apretado. —Derek gruñe y Stiles se mueve para besarlo con intensidad. Ambos están bastante excitados y Stiles supone que si no tendrán sexo entonces imaginar que lo tienen es algo que se le acerca—. Metes y sacas tu dedo por un rato antes de añadir otro. Los mueves en diferentes ángulos y tan profundo como puedes. Yo comienzo a empujar, follándome en tus dedos. —Ahora está hablando entre jadeos. Derek tiene un agarre más firme en su cadera y está moviendo a Stiles contra él.

—Agregas otro dedo y comienzas a follarme más fuerte. Pero yo quiero más y también tú. Alejo tu mano y me muevo para tomar tu polla la mía. Me hundo lentamente en ella. —Stiles hace una pausa para pensar—. Estoy subiendo y volviendo a bajar. Pones tus manos sobre mis caderas y me ayudas a levantar y a bajar mi cuerpo con fuerza sobre tu verga. —Tiene que parar y respirar por un instante. Realmente está oprimiéndose contra Derek ahora y éste no está haciendo nada para desanimarlo. Enreda sus manos en el cabello del otro y traga saliva antes de seguir—. Tú te sientas y tomas mi peso en tus manos. Subes y bajas mi cuerpo velozmente. Enterrando tu polla...—Stiles se detiene al sentir su orgasmo cerca—. Derek, quiero que te corras. Sí —dice.

Un momento después, Stiles está corriéndose. Sus manos se aprietan en el cabello de Derek, llevándolo a él también al límite.

Ambos respiran trabajosamente mientras sus cuerpos vuelven a funcionar.

—Veo demasiado porno —dice Stiles con ligereza al rodar sobre su espalda junto a Derek.

—Nadie ha dicho lo contrario —agrega Derek.

Stiles se pone serio y se voltea para mirarlo.

—Puedo esperar —dice, y ambos comparten una sonrisa.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Un detalle es que este fic y el anterior pertenecen a una serie de clichés que está haciendo la autora, je. Si quieren leerla completa en inglés (sólo pedí permiso para estos dos ya listos), la pueden encontrar como "Self-Challenge: 30 Cliches" en su perfil de AO3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
